HollyJDeclan Story  Part One
by Pandababe420
Summary: Declan and Holly J


The wind was howling outside of Holly J's window, the sky looked as if it would begin to storm at any minute she knew she should probably close the window to protect her bedroom from the stirring storm; especially since thunder storms terrify her; yet for some odd reason she felt comfortable and calm watching the lighting strike in the distance and the wind blow the trees about. Declan had been on her mind all day since her brief run in with him at Fiona's apartment before school. She had plans to spend the evening with Sav but rescheduled, telling him she had to help her family pack, she just couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth, that thoughts of Declan were flooding her brain. She knew things with Sav were never going to be permanent but she didn't think getting back with Declan was going to happen either, not that taking him back was an option right now but the consideration of it was sounding better than she thought it would or than it had before today.

She decided to call Fiona; she needed to talk to someone about her issue. She had a feeling Fiona would persuade her more towards Declan but she really had no one else to talk to and deep down she kind of wanted Fiona too.

Holly J picked up her I-phone and used her speed dial to call Fiona. It seemed to ring forever before she finally answered.

"Hello Darling"

"Hey Fi, are you alone?"

"Wow, straight to the point, hold on…"

There was some ruffling around on Holly J's end which sounded like Fiona leaving one room to enter another to be alone.

"Okay, What's up?"

"Well I have a slight problem that I wanted to talk to you about…"

Holly J faded towards the end of her sentence; hesitate now to actually tell Fiona she might still have strong feelings for Declan.

"Could this 'slight problem' be a about boy?"

There was a pause, Holly J was having second thoughts, just as Fiona was about to ask if she was still on the line, Holly J answer.

"Yes, and I'm pretty sure you know the problem quite well so could we possible meet up somewhere and talk I'm not sure an over the phone thing is going to work for this one."

"Of course! The dot sound good?"

"Yeah, thanks Fi"

"No problem, be there in 10"

Fiona and Holly J hung the phone up at the same time and Holly J grabbed her pink and green polka dotted rain coat and headed out the door towards the dot.

…

Holly J arrived before Fiona and grabbed a table in the corner, she was watching out the window for Fiona when Peter walked over to the table.

"Hey Holly J, is there anything I can get for you?"

"What? Oh um just a small coffee thanks."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine just waiting for someone"

"Okay then one small coffee coming up"

Peter walked away; looking over his shoulder one last time to make sure Holly J wasn't lying about being okay. Just then Fiona walked through the door, she glanced around and spotted Holly J, she stopped by the counter first and told Peter she would like a small coffee as well before heading towards Holly J and sitting across from her.

"I knew this talk was coming"

Holly J looked at Fiona puzzled, how could she know this talk was coming? Fiona seen Holly J's face and went on to explain.

"Declan texted me this morning and told me he ran into you when he was leaving my apartment, I know I should have told you he was here but I didn't know if that would make it awkward for you so I left it alone, plus he was only staying a few days and I didn't think you were going to come over with being so busy with your SAT's and moving and all…"

Fiona trailed off and there was silence between the two for a few minutes until Holly J spoke up.

"Well I understand why you kept him visiting from me, honestly there's no need for you to have to tell me when he comes to visit you; you are his sister and all"

"Okay, so him visiting isn't the problem then wha….OHHHHH feelings are back huh?"

"Yes, but I still have feelings for Sav too, I don't know what to do…"

Peter then walked back to the table with the two small coffees

"My opinion; go back to Declan"

Holly J was taken back by Peter's response

"Seriously? Why? I thought you and Sav were friends, shouldn't you be on his side?"

"I am friends with Sav, and don't get me wrong he's a great guy, but he's not YOUR guy, Holly J I watch you with Sav, its purely a lust relationship there is no real feelings between you two. Now with Declan, you could be yourself, you laughed all the time, you were…you were in Love."

Silence fell among the three after that last word "love" and that's when it hit Holly J that's why she couldn't get the thoughts of Declan out of her head she loved him, she always knew she loved him but after everything she wasn't sure what love was and that's why she was testing things with Sav, in an attempt to find "love" when all she had to do was see that deep inside she loved Declan and he loved her that's the only reason he did the stupid things he did because he loved her.

Holly J jumped up from the table and ran towards Fiona's apartment. She didn't know why since Fiona said he was leaving this morning when she ran into him but she had a feeling he hadn't left yet. She made it to Fiona's apartment in record time and pulled out her key to the place. She flew open the door and ran to the spare bedroom, she stopped in her tracks to see an empty bed that had been made, maybe Declan really had gone home.

"Holly J?"

Holly J spun around to see Declan standing in the doorway of the spare bedroom looking rather confused. She couldn't help but smile and ran into his arms, he was taken off guard at first but quickly caught on and wrapped his arms around her. They stood there for what seemed like forever just holding each other until Declan finally spoke up.

"So, umm does this mean you forgive me?"

Holly J looked up towards Declan's stormy blue eyes and suddenly realized why she wasn't so scarred of thunder storms anymore and gave him the most passionate kiss she could muster up. She slowly pulled away and asked Declan for a promise.

"Promise me, you'll never leave me"

Declan smirked and whispered.

"You'll never be able to get rid of me"

Holly J couldn't help but laugh, which only reminded her of Peter's helpful advice.

"You know, you really should thank Peter"

Declan looked down at her with his cute puzzled look and Holly J smiled

"He really helped me see that you are the one for me"

Declan was still slightly confused but was happy to have Holly J back that he didn't pry any further.

Just then the front door opened and they heard a voice from the other room

"Please tell me you too made up and that you're still dressed!"

Holly J and Declan smiled at each other and Holly J yelled back to Fiona

"Well, I wouldn't come in this room then if I were you"

Declan laughed and they both walked to the living room where Fiona was standing by the couch with her hands on her hips, shaking her head.

"That was a terrible joke you two"

Holly J and Declan continued to smile while Fiona stood by the couch.

"Well since we're a happy couple again, there's kinda something I have to do"

Declan looked at Holly J confused, he was getting rather annoyed with not knowing what she was talking about.

"I have to break it off with Sav"

"You were with Sav!"

"It wasn't official and no one knew, besides Fiona, and it's only been these past few weeks"

"Did you…ya know…sleep with him?"

"NO! I mean no, no we didn't do anything like that, I wasn't that comfortable around him"

Holly J was rather offended by the question but understood why he wanted to know.

"Okay, sorry I asked, I just…I don't know I just can't picture you with anyone else plus I kinda want to kill him just knowing you kissed him"

Holly J smiled, she knew he was quite jealous and liked the feeling of know it.

"Well, leave him alone, I'm going to take care of it"

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, that would be weird, Fi you mind tagging along for this?"

"Of course not, Declan stay put we'll be back in no time"

Declan sighed but knew Holly J was right it was probably best it he stayed behind.

"Okay I'll see you girls when you get back, I'll set up for movie night while you gone, sound good?"

Holly J and Fiona smiled and each other.

"That sounds great Declan."

Then Holly J kissed him on the cheek, grabbed Fiona, and left.

….

Holly J and Fiona were standing out in the windy night outside of Sav's front door; Holly J thought about calling him and breaking it off but reconsidered when Fiona said she had to tell him to his face. After about five minutes of standing and staring at Sav's front door Fiona broke the silence;

"Are you gunna go knock or am I?"

"I can't! I feel weird, what if he hates me after this?"

"Then he wasn't that great of a guy to begin with, come on Holly J you said it yourself you have to end this, right now"

Holly J knew Fiona was right she needed to tell Sav that their hidden relationship was over.

"Okay, here it goes."

Holly J slowly began walking towards the front door with Fiona following closely behind her. She reached the door and knocked. They heard some movement from within the house and finally the door was opened.

"Holly J? What are you doing here?"

"Hi Alli, is Sav here?"

"Yeah, he's upstairs with Anya, I'll get him"

Alli closed the door and Holly J and Fiona looked at each other with a puzzled look.

The door soon opened and Sav stood in the doorway.

"Holly J, hey!"

Sav seemed very surprised to see Holly J standing the doorway and when he glanced over and seen Fiona he became slightly nervous.

"Umm why are you two here?"

"Well Sav, I need to talk to you about our 'relationship'"

"Ohh, yeah umm me too"

Holly J looked at him confused.

"I'm kinda back with Anya, I was gunna call you and meet up for coffee and talk it out and stuff but I was sorta busy with Anya and I umm hadn't gotta around to calling you and I…"

Holly J cut Sav off

"I totally understand, its fine, because I wanted to tell you that Declan and I were back to together"

Sav looked down at here and slightly smiled

"Really? That's great..I mean that we're both okay with this ending"

"Yeah, I know, I'm happy for you and Anya too"

"Thanks, so shes kinda in my room…"

"Ohh yeah umm so I'll see you tomorrow at school"

"yeah for sure, bye"

Sav went back into the house and shut the door, Holly J turned to Fiona and gave her a big hug

"This worked out perfectly!"

"I told you it would"

The both laughed and walked back to Fiona's apartment singing "Walking on Sunshine"

…


End file.
